Estación de Cambio
by Sailor Psycho
Summary: Mi primer fic de Inu asi que dejen Review; Nota: Fans de la relación Kagome-Inu Yasha abstenerse O...)


_**Este es mi primer fic publicado asi que porfa dejen reviews, Si? Fans de Kagome no me maten por favor TT!!!**_

**Estación de cambios**.

La luna brilla majestuosa en el cielo nocturno…

Con su luz plateada cubre todo ser vivo que hace su vida lejos de la luz cegadora y cálida del sol para ser libres en la oscuridad de la noche…

El silencioso barullo del aire cruzando entre las hojas de los árboles es de pronto perturbado por un sonido lejano… El sonido de pasos entre la hierba…

Rodeada de sus serpientes-demonio, una mujer que en vida respondía al nombre de Miko Kykio camina sin rumbo fijo, mirando a la nada, ensimismada en sus pensamientos…

** La vida se siente tan extraña  
****Mira mis ojos; ¿Ves la verdad?  
****Estoy sola y perdida… Con extraños sentimientos  
****Que vienen a mi más fuerte que nunca...**

Al llegar a un árbol, unos amargos recuerdos vienen a su mente haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza. Pero aún así decide acercarse…

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, ella toca la áspera corteza del árbol y comienza a recorrerla con las yemas de sus dedos. Levanta la vista y mira una parte sin corteza…

— Inu Yasha…–dice mientras la observa– Si tan solo no nos hubiéramos encontrado nunca…

** En los vientos del tiempo mi alma vuela  
****Y con los Ángeles tocando a mi puerta  
****Yo necesito ser libre  
****Del odio que siento dentro de mi**

Kykio, sin sentir cansancio alguno, decide sentarse apoyada en el árbol. Al sentir el viento frió tocando su rostro, ella cierra sus ojos y empieza a dejar correr sus pensamientos. Comienza a imaginar que hubiera sido si nunca se hubiera topado con Inu Yasha.

Se imagina en el templo, con una vida simple de Miko; Nunca se habría casado, desde luego pero, aún así, ella siente que esa vida no hubiera estado del todo mal aunque no exenta de peligros dado que ella fue en vida la guardiana de la Sikon no Dama, cosa que la hacia blanco para los demonios que intentaban hacerse de ella.

Pero hay algo que la hace desistir de esa fantasía…

La soledad…

Ese fue el motivo principal por el que se hizo amiga de un hombre mitad demonio como Inu Yasha…

A pesar de que ella siempre tuvo a los aldeanos y a Kaede, su pequeña hermana a su lado, ella necesitaba algo más… necesitaba el amor de un hombre.

** Déjalo ser mis sueños  
****Déjalo ser mis pensamientos  
**** Y Todas esas cosas en mi corazón…**

Ella disfrutaba en secreto las veces en las que Inu Yasha la seguía a lo lejos aparentando no darse cuenta. Era la primera vez en la que alguien hacia eso con ella y, a pesar de que Inu Yasha tenia esa condición de medio demonio, ella no sentía maldad en su interior a pesar de que él se esforzaba enormemente en aparentarla.

Ella sentía una calidez enorme en su pecho como nunca antes se había sentido en toda su corta vida. Y fue entonces que, bajando de una lancha en el río, ella tropezó e Inu Yasha detuvo su caída…

Fue la primera vez que ella fue sujetada de esa manera por alguien; Suave pero firme… Y, al levantar la vista, se topó con los ojos de Inu Yasha… Unos ojos que había visto fijamente durante mucho tiempo pero que, en ese momento, los vio como nunca antes los había visto.

Y así, simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, entregándose a su amado Inu Yasha…

**Demasiados días…  
****Demasiados años…  
****Que desperdicié para nada…**

Kykio abre sus ojos y observa que ya ha amanecido. Se levanta y alcanza a escuchar el barullo de la gente de la aldea que comienza con sus quehaceres diarios.

Silenciosamente, comienza a acercarse dado que una de las voces le es familiar…

Al llegar a las cercanías de la aldea ella escucha la voz de Inu Yasha la cual resuena en su alma como una campana. Se lleva la mano al pecho y siente que parte de su alma se resquebraja mientras una lágrima, tan sola como ella, recorre su rostro y cae al suelo.

** Nunca me di cuenta  
**** De que la verdad esta dentro****  
****De todo aquel que quiera verla…**

Y, con todo el dolor de su alma, ella continúa caminando hacia aquella voz…

Al llegar a las orillas del bosque, ella observa a Inu Yasha, sentado como siempre, mientras Kagome lo reprendía por maleducando… como siempre…

Entonces ella ve como Inu Yasha levanta la vista y recorre los alrededores con ella. Entonces sus miradas, por un momento, tan fugaz como dulce, se cruzan. Ella sabe que él vendrá corriendo como siempre para rogarle que lo perdone por lo que se da la vuelta y corre hacia el interior del bosque.

** Escúchame ahora…**

Kykio escucha como Inu Yasha grita su nombre detrás de ella, pero ella no se detiene a pesar de que lo desea con toda el alma. Y, sabiendo que Inu Yasha la seguiría hasta encontrarla, ella ordena a sus serpientes que sigan avanzando mientras que ella se queda escondida detrás de un árbol.

** Estoy tan cerca de ti…**

Entonces escucha como Inu Yasha se detiene en ese lugar. Escucha su respiración agitada mientras este olfatea confundido tratando de encontrar el rastro de Kykio. Fue entonces cuando Kykio se asoma y lo observa, sudoroso y desesperado mirando hacia todos lados. Y, en ese momento, Inu Yasha da con el rastro dejado por las serpientes y se aleja de ese lugar dejando a Kykio, sola como siempre…

** Nunca me había sentido así antes…**

Entonces ella apoya su cabeza en contra del árbol en el que estaba escondida y un amargo y silencioso llanto inunda su alma… y su corazón…

** He encontrado la verdad en mí…**

** Después de las lágrimas que he llorado.**

**_La canción se llama "Season of Change" y pertenece al CD "Episode" del grupo finlandés Stratovarius... Porfa, dejen review por que apenas comienzo y quiero saber que es lo que opinan de este fic ;P..._**


End file.
